


Prank Backfires

by PoisonFlower3



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Idk what i'm doing, Licking, Macro/Micro, Mouth Play, Prey Reader, Reader won't die, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Unaware, Unaware Pred, Vore, backfires, borrower, prank, unaware vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower3/pseuds/PoisonFlower3
Summary: WARNING: VORESans and (Y/n) are having prank wars to see who's the best prank master. They count their points to see who got the most prank on their friends or each other. When (Y/n) noticed she's one point short on her prank and the prank war end's tomorrow, she thought a clever idea how to prank Sans. By drawing Sans face while he's asleep. Too bad it backfires.(I'm terrible on Summary)





	Prank Backfires

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VORE  
> If you're against vore then don't bother reading this story and find another story. No hate comment either. Hope you enjoy. And sorry if it's bad spelling.  
> (Y/n): Your name  
> (Y/p) Your personality

This isn't good. Not good at all! Tomorrow is the end of the prank war, and your one point short from Sans. You started to panic as you walk back and forth in your hideout. Your home was underneath the skeletons living room. You may be wondering why a borrower like you, playing prank war with a bean or monster? Well, he funny, cute, and always makes you laugh. If anyone asks how you manage to prank Sans, it wasn't easy. Putting Papyrus spaghetti in a bucket to fall on top of him when he opens the door, hiding his slippers, and tricking him drinking hot sauce instead of his ketchup. You even pranked Mettaton by dumping orange paint on him, live on Tv. He was not happy. Of course Sans pranks you too. By showing you his telescope and all you see is red. Your whole face was red, by the way, and Scaring you from behind with his whoopie cushion. He pranked Undyne by using a shock hand buzzer, he made no regret when he came back home with spear's attacking him.

Alright, enough about the past prank war. You have a war to win!... But how will you be able to prank Sans? There are so many things you can prank, maybe make Toby eat all his hot dogs...Nah. Maybe prank phone call on him...Probably won't fall for it. "(Snore)." ...Was that, a snore? Curious you left your hideout and open your secret passageway, which was a power socket, to see Sans on the couch, sleeping. You look around and saw a marker on the floor. That's it! You can draw on Sans face. His face will be priceless. You pick up the maker and climb up the couch, which took five minutes to get up there. You walk towards Sans face, carefully trying not to wake him up, this prank must succeed.

You reach to his head and carefully climb on his face. You take off the cap and begin to doodle on his face. Putting whiskers on his cheeks, glasses between his eyes, and cat ears on his head. You look at your masterpiece and he looks amazing, you hope maybe Papyrus or even Undyne would take a picture before he wakes up. You were about to leave but there's something missing. You look at Sans for a second before you realized what you forgot. A mustache! That what you forgot. You carefully stand on his skeleton teeth (Idk, since he literally has no skin) and trace a mustache on him. 

You throw the marker away and decide to go back to your hideout. Before you could, Sans opens his mouth to yawn, and you fell right in. You landed on his blue echo tongue as he closed his mouth. "S-Sans! Wake up!" You shout to wake him up. He began moving his tongue around, tasting your flavor as you struggle to get away. "Come on, Sans! Please wake up! I'm in your mouth!" He pins you to the roof of his mouth, licking your face slowly till he stops and licking you fast. Coating you with his saliva. You try to fight your way to reach for his teeth but slip and landed back on his tongue. "Dog-Gonnit Sans! WAKE! UP!" All of a sudden, his tongue raised up with you on it as you slide down. You knew exactly where your heading to. "SANS! WAKE UP! I DON'T WANNA TO BE YOUR MEAL!" You try to grab anything that'll help you from going further towards his throat but all you grab is his tongue. Without a warning, his tongue pushes you further towards his throat till he swallowing you gently. You were slowly sliding down against his throat as your traveling down.

Finally, after a while, you reach to his glowing blue stomach and landed softly. 'WHY ME!' You felt a loud snoring sound around you, including a heartbeat. You moved closer towards his echo flesh and rub it softly out of curiosity. It was fleshy and felt smooth too. Wait a minute, you're in his stomach, you forgot what stomach do to food! You'll die in here! "Sans! Wake up!" You shout as you hit Sans stomach, moving around to find any chance of escaping. There was none. 'Great. Isn't this the best way of dying. Being eaten by a skeleton monster, who's your friend.' You thought as you lean your body against the flesh and felt tired. You slowly lay down and use the flesh like a pillow as your eyes began to drop tell you're finally asleep.

* * *

_25 Minutes Later_

Sans woke up and yawns from his nap. He felt lucky, knowing he's going to win the prank war. As he got up, he felt his stomach was full for some reason, but he was still a bit hungry. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some ketchup. He takes it out from the cabinet and starts drinking it. (Y/n) woke up when she felt Sans move around and ketchup falling on top of her. This is her chance to get out of here. "SANS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled and hit his stomach with all her might. He heard a voice and felt something tiny hitting him, inside of his stomach. He listens closely and hears that was (Y/n)!

"(Y/n)!? What are you doing in there!?" He yells, causing (Y/n) to cover her ears from his loudness.

"Sans! Not too loud!" He stops and tries not to panic, nor even moving. "And for what I'm doing is because you ate me!"

"How did I ate you?" Sans questioned, wondering how did she eat her without noticing.

"You-" (Y/n) stop when she was about to tell him you draw on his face and when he yawns, you fell in. Plus, you still want to win that prank war and don't want to admit your plane backfired. "I don't know! Just get me out of here!"

"R-right. Should have done that first. Hold on a sec." You felt your body starting to despair. You were in Sans stomach for a moment and now you're in his hand. "You're alright? No bad bone or anything?" Sans ask. You look up and kept a straight face on you, trying hard not to laugh at his ridiculous skeleton face. 

"No, nothing is broken...Wait, how was I not digested when you ate me?"

"Maybe because my magic only digests food and not someone who has a soul. Since your soul is (Y/p), you probably wouldn't get hurt by me." 

"...Alright. But next time, please don't snore that loud. I keep waking up due to your snore."

"Hehehe. No promises, small fry." he says with a wink.

_ 5 Minutes Later _

"(Y/n)! Why is my face covered in marker!?" Sans yelled when he looks in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Because I win the prank war, Sans!"


End file.
